


Triumph

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [19]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Triumph

Theme: Triumph  
Summary: They had finally made it.

* * *

The sound of sleet hitting the windows woke Z Landors from her doze, and she started, looking around the room quickly. 

There they were. Jack was asleep in the rocking chair, the newest family member watching the world quietly, eyes taking in everything. 

She shifted to better watch them, her heart bursting with pride. A week ago, her water finally broke, and with it, a flood of paranoia. She adamantly refused to be driven to the Base, hyperventilating at one point. Finally Jack had conceded the point, contacting Kat. 

Since the Base was quiet, the doctor agreed to come out their way to keep an eye on the birth. Since the pregnancy had gone without a hitch, she had classified Z as a low-risk. 

The baby sneezed, and Jack snapped away, the hand that had been resting on his leg coming up to protect her. Quickly scanning the room for any threats, he relaxed again, looking down at her. 

“Now why did you go and wake up your daddy? He was having a really great dream about your mommy,” he murmured as he started rocking the chair again. The baby blinked at him, and he chuckled. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

“Are you sure she will?” Z mused from her spot on the bed. Jack turned to look at her, then back down at the baby. 

“See, and you woke up mommy too. Guess we’d better go say hi, huh?” he asked, carefully carrying her over. 

“You know, she still needs a name,” she reminded him as they settled the baby on the bed between them on her back. She moved her arm for a moment before fussing. 

“I know,” Jack replied as Z picked her back up, settling the baby on her chest. The baby sniffled a moment, then relaxed, watching her daddy with big eyes.

Deogee jumped on the foot of the bed, checking the area for the baby before carefully lying down, watching the newborn with full-fledged curiosity. Jack chuckled. “Don’t suppose we could name her like we did Deogee?” he asked, offering his finger to the baby. She latched on firmly, content with physical contact with the two of them. 

“No. We’ve ruled out so many. What was your mother’s name, do you remember?” Z asked, an idea forming. They had already ruled out Kendell several weeks prior.

“Monica, I think,” he replied. As he finished his sentence, the baby sneezed sharply, looking at him. Jack and Z looked at each other, then at their baby. 

“Monica huh?” Z laughed. 

“Guess so,” Jack replied, an intense pride surging through him. They had overcome so much in their lives, and all the heartbreak the last year was behind them. He had a beautiful wife that he adored, and a precious new daughter that lit up his world like never before. It couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
